lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
December 1704 (7)
= La Gloire du Roi - December 1704 = Weather this month *Winter freezing in usual areas. *Storms in Northern Europe. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Mergentheim *"This is an outrage!” stated Grandmaster Franz Ludwig von Palatinate-Neuburg of the Teutonic Order. “I know we have a low profile these days but to have that upstart in Narva claim he is something to do with the Teutonic Order is just too much. If anyone wishes to join a lodge then they may apply, but for those who want to know yes we still exist and I hold court at Mergentheim in Wurtemburg where we have meet since losing Prussia in 1525 AD.” Paris *Tens of thousands of able-bodied French men have been placed under armed guard in Paris on the orders of Louis de Bourbon, duc de Vendôme, Maréchal de France. There are rumours that this has been done for fear of the Paris mob gathering together and marching on Versailles, as happened in the Fronde in the early years of King Louis XIV's life. *From the pulpits of France priests have reminded there flocks of several pertinent contemporay points, namely that His Holiness the Pope, God’s representative on Earth and Head of the Roman Catholic Church, has repeatedly declared William of Orange to be a heretic, and supports measures to restore a Catholic monarch to the throne of England, and guarantee freedom of worship for English Catholics. Those Catholics who oppose French actions are in disobedience to Rome. 'Those who spread lies about French intentions are breaking God’s Law and are in the service of the devil. As we start the Christmas period, let us not forget that Our Lord did not compromise, but continued to fight evil to the end and as we know was triumphant on the cross. Let us pray that His Most Christian Majesty, King Louis, is equally uncompromising in his fight against evil and will soon be victorious.' King Louis himself attend mass at Notre-Dame, Paris, before returning to Versailles and hosting the usual Christmas celebrations of banquets and balls. Once again His Most Christian Majest was careful to pay attention to French nobles, particularly the minor nobility. Although he was subtle about it there seemd to be a certain coldness towards the ambassadors of those nations who have recently spoken out against France, particularly the ambassador of Spain, General Manuel Dego, whose heart was almost breaking as a result of this slight rebuff! By way of contrast the Dutch diplomat Elmo Putnam was warmly welcomed. During the course of the evenings it became clear that there is no personal animosity between King Louis and the Prince of Orange, at least on the King of France's part. "Our differences over the crown of England are long standing and I have always held that the House of Orange's princes are legitimate rulers of United Provinces," His Majesty said. "Nobles should remind each other that despite the propaganda being issued against France in the press, England has admitted her guilt, yet instead of seeking to settle with France and demonstrate some remorse for her actions, she has sought to prolong the war and drag third parties in. The longer the war drags on the larger the damages which will need to be paid to France to end it. Perhaps some common sense will appear in 1705?" Texas *A Texas Rangers patrol has been ambushed by several hundred Navaho braves, in a short and relatively small scale action which ended when the Rangers managed to ride off and extricate themselves. However, the Rangers alerted General Carlos who was approaching at the head of an expeditionary column of five squadrons and accompanied by tracker dogs. These gave chase, and caught up with a band of 600 braves who were charged without hesitation. It was less a battle and more a massacre - over a quarter of the braves became casualties and the rest fled in panic after realising that to stay would just mean they would die. We cannot be sure, but it does not appear that General Carlos was particularly interested in granting any Navaho who surrendered quarter. It is certain that he did not take prisoners. Vienna *Giovanni Crescimberi of Genoa, on failing to find any ministers to discuss the matter with at the Viennese court, asked the Holy Roman Empress Eleonor Magdalene of the Palatinate whether she thought Austria would provide temporary labourers to help build canals, and if so how much this would cost? The Empress replied in a rather bemused fashion that she has little interest in affairs of state and really 'he should ask this of someone more appropriate'. Crescimberi no doubt thought he would if he could find anyone! *Looking tired from his time on campaign His Sacred Majesty Emperor Leopold I returned to Vienna in time for Christmas. He attend mass at the Cathedral of St. Stephen's with his wife and daughter. Chapel Master Johann Mattheson directed the choir, while J.S. Bach did a splendid job on the cathedral's pipe organ. Prayers were said for Emperor Leopold given the shocking news that last month the French government's peace proposals required the execution of Leopold at the hands of his own son, King Carlos of Spain. "This has to be the height of barbarity by the French government," exclaimed Leopold. La Dominique *Brigands in the interior of La Dominique have ransacked the goods of a French merchant trader. A boy who managed to escape to Roseau reports that the bandits are English-speaking. London, &c. *Given the crisis facing his future subjects, William, Prince of Orange has decided to take a lead in his government of England. Once crowned he shall of course become King William IV of England & Scotland, although the coronation has yet to take place. He has however been granted War Powers by the Lords and Commons since August. His first issue was a call from Westminster from Members of Parliament asking that the current sitting be terminated so that they can attend to their own affairs at this troubling time? He also took the opportunity to deliver a speech directly to these Members, thus: “Honourable Lords, Honourable Gentlemen, having been granted War Powers by this House in August, I hereby veto the surrender announced by the Duke of Ormonde last month. The Kingdom of England will not surrender given the terms presented in the press by King Louis. We shall continue to resist, no matter the cost. From what I can discern, this war of aggression being waged against the Kingdom is based on a somewhat shaky pretext; that we have not supplied the Kingdom of France the knowledge to build spoon dredgers. It therefore comes as somewhat of a surprise to me when I review the papers of state, and find an entry under Paris… 'dredger mission to teach the French how to build spoon dredgers'…! We shall keep this mission open for a further three months. If the war continues, we shall close it. If there are further reasons beyond this, then I invite Louis to tell me what these reasons are. If previous administrations have triggered French aggression, then this administration should not be held responsible, but we are willing to come to an honourable agreement to end the war." "Failing this, I call upon the Dutch Republic, the Holy Roman Empire, Spain and Portugal to once again join us, and take up arms against Louis. England will resist, and the Austrian army is on French soil as we speak. Join us, and once again the Grand Alliance will bring peace to Europe." "Over the next few months I will propose several new Acts of Parliament on which the House, even at this time of war, will discuss and vote upon. These Acts will transform the Kingdom, and I am sure will bring about many heated discussions. I will propose an Act of Settlement, within which we will enshrine the Church of England as the Established Church, with the reigning monarch at its head. At the same time, this Act will also allow for freedom of religion, and give all Englishmen, no matter their religious beliefs, the liberties they should have. I will also propose to establish the Dominion of North America, to allow the North American colonies self government, while also establishing its loyalty to the Crown." "Gentlemen, it is clear that the Kingdom of England faces an uphill task. But, given the history of the people of England, I am sure that we can rise to the task before us. I urge every able Englishman, no matter what his beliefs, be he a Protestant, or a Catholic, to serve the Kingdom in the best way he can. For England!” Although there were some nervousness about this talk of representation of sorts for the North American colonies, the response was appropriately enthusiastic from the Members! For his part the Duke of Ormonde, in an attempt to rescue his tarnished reputation, denied having offered any terms of surrender last month. *A new edition of Foxe’s Book of Martyrs has been printed in London (as well as in Boston in the mainland American colonies). Sir Christoper Myngs desired to solemnly place a copy in St. Paul's, but found that cathedral to be in a state of disrepair and the doors barred. He however has fifty copies of the said work, which includes gory details of the deaths of the Kingston Martyrs at the hands of the Duke of Crequey this very year. He has let it be known that he will give these away to English naval captains, army formation commanders, and churches on request. The tome includes graphic accounts of the death of heroic yard master Mister Beckett (father of four) and Mary Jennings whose unborn baby's smashed brains and blood leaked out of her wounds onto the Kingston quayside while the French laughed at the dying mother's last moments. Learning of this horror will surely reduce women to tears and inflame Englishmen against 'the poxed and cursed French' (to quote Sir Christopher Myngs). Of perhaps even greater importance has been the distribution of literally thousands of pamphlets blackening the name of the King of France. These have appeared across Europe, but also in the English mainland American colonies. Additionally stoneware mugs and plates engraved with images of the 'Ten Slaughtered Women of Kingstone' have appeared on sale in London, Hanover, Madrid, The Hague, and Wilmington. At The Hague some Dutch gentlemen have hinted that the women reputedly killed were not exactly like the fresh-faced English roses and society belles painted (but dare say you wouldn't utter such sentiments in an English inn over the water, unless you want to be thrown out and not be served!). *The already-mentioned Sir Christopher Myngs, would-be MP for East London, and a small group of fellow members of the Hellburners Club have publicly warned England's ministers that if they are tempted by the French to desert the Emperor and make a separate peace the London mob will be really upset about the murders, and the politicians should listen to Spain since the alternative could see them lynched! *Simply it appears in order to taunt and enrage the French encamped to the north-west of the city of London, Sir Richard Dudley, Baron Sutton of Stone had twenty Austrian flags made by seamstresses and set out to drape them over the walls. His reasoning was perhaps miscontrued by members of the London Volunteer Militia who roughed up the gentleman in question on seeing what he was doing and removed said flags with alacrity! Their attentions ensured that Sir Richard's identity soon became well known as the chap involved - he was fortunate, they declared, to not have been thrown into Newgate gaol for his trouble! Shanghai *The much beloved and respected Lord Yea of the Shantung Province of the Chinese Empire has sadly died, so it is rumoured after having been poisoned. Appointed in his stead is Lord Mini, one of his illustrious sons. Rumours are rife that Lord Yea was poisoned by either his new wife, Princess Wencheng, or by his son Lord Minji. *Shantung Bank has been established at Shanghai, giving interests on deposits at 2% and providing loans at a rate of 20%. {Shantung China has a new player} Kiev *The Hungarian nobles in Kiev at the court of Prince Ferenc have publically called upon the Holy Roman Emperor to ‘honour his own opinion’ and appoint some Hungarians as ministers to govern Hungary, and also are asking that he establish the Hungarian Diet at Budapest, a place for it to meet at, and once done to visit it in order to consult over the future of the Kingdom. Cairo *Ambassador Umit Bilirgen has arranged for the placement of Anatolian slaves at Suez into the hands of Bey Huseyin of Egypt's guards. News from Suez suggests this was done just in time, that the slaves were about to desert en masse and were only stopped by the Egyptians at the last minute! The Anatolian diplomat also related to Bey Huseyin how the construction on the ladle dredgers is to commence within a month and be completed by March, at which point construction can commence fully on the canal. El Escorial *Speaking on behalf of the Royal Council of Spain the grand chamberlain Count Monterrey expressed outrage regarding French statements that 'the our king should commit patricide and regicide'. He bluntly stated that the grandees of Spain are outraged by the French tactic of insulting Spain in the hope that this will cause the Kingdom to break the Treaty of Ghent. The ambassadors of England, the United Provinces, Flanders and Austria have been called in to meet with senior royal ministers to discuss the situation behind closed doors. Besancon *Marshal Catinat, having observed the strength of the Imperial Austrian position, deployed five battalions of the 3rd Regiment Voltigeurs against the Austrian left by sending them into the thick woods on the that flank, while five battalions of the Chasseurs a Pied de la Guarde were deployed in like manner against the Austrian right. However, in practice both of these green-uniformed 'light' regiments proved to have little if any aptitude for skirmishing and found the woods very heavy going. A few shots were aimed at the Austrians on either flank but this seemed to have done little to seriously discomfort Count von Bagni's men. During the night Jager of the Austrian field army moved on both woods and engaged the French in each at close quarters. The Jager moved in as quietly as they could manage, and in the confusion of night a series of chaotic melee actions resulted. On the Austrian right the Chasseurs were routed quickly after being startled and surprised by this action, although more serious fighting developed on the opposite flank. As light dawned the Voltigeurs came under renewed pressure within the woods and retired to the French army's main position, having given up their positions to the Jagers. The repulse of the French foot from the woods meant the approach by 3,000 French dragoons and hussars, who probed toward the trees trying to find a passage through, was extremely cautiously done. Upon coming under small arms fire they withdrew to Catinat's army, having concluded there is probably no way through in the near vicinity capable of being used to turn the flank of the Austrian position. Jassy *In the absence of the Hopsdar of Moldavia the solemn Christmas celebrations at the Metropolitan Cathedral of Jassy were attended by other members of his family, namely Prince Alexandru Racovita and Princess Tatiana Racovita, who just made it back from Spain in time, along with Musatei Racovita, the Hopsdar's unmarried sister (unkindly known in some quarters of Jassy as 'the shrew'). Chatham *The Duke of Anjou's fleet of 27 ship of the line has ended its close blockade of Chatham and set sail for France, although other elements of the royal navy of France is continuing to blockade the Thames near Chatham with 59 lineships. The galliots (bomb ketches) and five lineships guarding them further up the Thames have also withdrawn and sailed off. Mexico *Gonzalo Hernandez, the Spanish governor of New Spain & California has sent gifts of cloth, powder and axe heads to the chiefs of the Yaqui, Apalache, Caddo, and Creek Indians, whom he takes to be friendly natives. Moscow *The Holy Synod of the Orthodox Church has voted to outlaw cremations within their patriarchies as a 'barbarous and unchristian practice.' The Tsar, on hearing this, announced that in Russia cremations are no longer allowed and all bodies should be given a proper burial. The Metropolitan of Jassy has been formally extended an invite to attend next year’s Holy Synod as a guest of honour, with the intention of building bridges within the faith. Following this, the end of the Synod was marked with the festivities of Christmas being celebrated by the Holy Synod at St Basil’s Cathedral with Tsar Peter and Tsarevitch Alexis in attendance. Naples *The Austrian embassy in Naples, via the incumbent emissary Graf von Gallas has begun issuing Letters of Marque from Austria giving legal permission for the holder to prey on French merchant shipping. Similarly, via the Austrian diplomatic corps and officials such Letters are also being made available in Milan, at El Escorial, in Brussels, London, Trieste, and Fiume. Boston *In Boston the Sons of Liberty are offering a reward of 10,000 guineas for the capture of De Crequey, and a further 5,000 guineas for the 'vile traitor' Sir Jeremy Godolphin. Abraham Foulkes, a patriot taking part in the defence of Boston, is proclaiming loudly that any French coming here can expect 'Beckett's mercy' - in other words, none at all! Barcelona *King Carlos III of Spain has travelled to Barcelona in order to spend Christmas tehre with his heavily pregnant wife, Queen Sophia Haspburg, The royal couple gave out alms to the poor and then proceeded to a small city church where they attended Christmas mass to pray for peace in Europe. Local congregants seemed gravely concerned about some news they had heard, but perhaps not to upset the Queen in her delicate condition King Carlos seemed unbothered 'by being asking by the French to murder my own father'. "Louis XIV is getting on a bit and is under a lot of pressure," His Most Catholic Majesty was heard to say. Stuttgart *Sergeant-Major Rickard Brandt was more annoyed than distressed when he found that the stable hand employed to look after Colonel Ludwig von Munchan's horse had done a moonlight flit and gone off with the said horse! Both these gentlemen are in the service of the Prince of Saxony. Reval *General Elizarov of the Russian Army of the Neva has met the town elders of Reval and told them, while asking that this be relayed to the leading nobles of Estonia, "His Imperial Majesty now regrets not pushing ahead two years ago with what was the most logical decision, and allowing this duchy into the Russian Empire however we attempted to make a secure peace for the region with our neighbours Sweden. That sentiment was misguided and will not be repeated." "Tsar Peter will listen to any further genuine claims for compensation as a result of the Russian occupation of Reval. The Streltsy are under the command of myself and no further action will be taken by these men, so long as Estonia respects Russian rule. They will remain for protection of the Duchy while defences are raised, at which point my Army will retire back to Russia." "The Estonian nobility are requested to nominate their chosen Grand Duke, who is then to be asked to sign the Reval Accord and declare the new duchy a member state of the Russian Empire," he added, showing them the details of this accord: Reval Accord *Russia recognises the chosen nominee from amongst the nobility and bestows upon him the title Grand Duke of Estonia. This title is deemed hereditary. *The Province of Estonia becomes part of a Russian Empire, swearing its loyalty, through the personage of the Grand Duke to the Tsar of Russia. *All taxes collected in the Province will be paid into the Estonian Treasury of the Grand Duke and cannot be directly claimed or used by Russia. *Should he so wish, the Grand Duke is allowed to form a Council of Nobles to help rule the Province. If this option is chosen, Tsar Peter 1 will fund a meeting place (Palace) for this Noble Assembly form his own purse. *The Province will be allowed religious freedom, in recognition of the current rights of the population but the Orthodox Church will now be declared and accepted as the prime church in the Province and be allowed to establish churches, &c. None of the population will be forced to follow the Orthodox Faith, but equally no person is to be physically deterred from joining the Orthodox Church. *In terms of Trade, the Province effectively becomes an extension of the Russian Nation. The Russian Crown will invest in the trade of the Province and the Estonian people are welcome to take advantage of employment opportunities this may present. Russian merchants will be allowed to operate freely. Individual Estonian trade ventures will be allowed to continue operating. *Recruits from the Province will go to the Russian Crown, however the Tsar pledges that these will be used for either trade in the Province or to form and maintain an Estonian Army. In line with the Ingrian commitment the number of recruits is set at 2,000 per annum. *The Estonian Army will come under the command of the Grand Duke, or a chosen representative (of Estonian birth) but will be fully funded by the Russian Crown. *The Province falls under the protection of the Tsar, who will defend Ingria as if it were Russian soil. This allows free movement of Russian military in the Province. The elders found it difficult to find someone willing to put themselves forward as a candidate, since the two most obvious persons for this office, Count Lebed and Count Belous, were both killed this year (one by his fellow Estonians, one by the Streltsy). They wondered if the Reval Accord was entirely accurate, surely the last clause should have related to the Tsar defending Estonia, not Ingria? Perhaps in order to buy time and find a noble candidate they have asked for the Russians to clarify this point before proceeding further. Speaking of Ingria, General Elizarov also spoke of the head of that duchy, Grand Duke Alexander, although he referred to him as a mere Count: "Count Alexander of Ingria has expressed a wish to see a return to the concept of a Teutonic Order in Northern Europe. Moscow will not force such an Order on individual states, but the Tsar is willing to support the concept so long as member states enter through free-choice and after peaceful discussion. The Tsar will begin discussions with Count Alexander about his vision and how Russia can support it." Alexander is known to be in Narva at the moment, it is uncertain whether the Tsar intends to travel there or expects the Grand Duke to head to Moscow to enter into discussions with him? Lisbon *Prime Minister Diogo de Mendonça Corte-Real has let it be known that the Kingdom of Portugal is now a signatory to the Treaty of St. George. Constantinople *Ottoman Grand Vizier Amcazade Huseyin has issued a reminder to the Ottoman beyships of their legal obligation to report grain surpluses to himself, and has requested they do so within by mid-January. He also wished to remind Bey Yegen Pasha of Rumelia that he awaits his response regarding a visit by the Bey to Istanbul, or an arrangment by which he, the Grand Vizier, visits him? Akkerman *Honourable West India Company shipwrights in Akkerman have made themselves known to Terek Hetman Aslan and are offering to teach the Moldavians how to construct spoon dredgers at a suitable academy. Cape St. Maria de Leuca *While sailing into the Adriatic a french fleet of 26 corvettes approached the Austrian Trieste Galley Squadron of four galleys under the command of Admiral von Teggethof. The French put on extra sail in an attempt to overhaul the galleys, and Teggethof soon concluded that if he was to escape he had to head east with the wind, bound for the Ionian Islands. Thus pursued into the narrows east of Kekira the galleys managed to lose the cruisers, who peeled away and gave up trying to catch them. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *The Holy Roman Emperor Leopold I *Lord Yea Of The Shantung Province Of The Heavenly Celestial Manchu Empire *Mihail Racovita, Hospdar Prince Of Moldavia *Cardinal Portocarrero Of The Council Of State, Bishop Of Toledo, King Of Spain’S Treasurer *Shah Soltan Hussain Of Persia *Roger Martel Of The Honourable West India Company, Spain’S Viceroy Of Africa *Maharaj-Prince Shrimant Rajaram Of The Maharatas *Tsar Piotr Of Russia Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *A Burmese merchantmen carrying lacquerware has gone missing in the Strait of Malacca. *Two French trade ships have been lost in Levantine waters. *In Amsterdam rumours are circulating that the English want the UDP to keep the Channel and the North Sea open to honest trading ships. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Bavaria to Venice, Count Heinrich Rudolph von Ratzinger, and to Hesse- Kassel, Baron Augustus Freizack (who previously was ambassador to Wurtemburg, but closed that embassy in order to move to Kassel). Trade Missions Opened *None. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 7